


No Harm Meant

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an innocent action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm Meant

“What I am trying to figure out is why in the world you got us up forty minutes earlier than needed.” Jessie made her way over to their suitcase and started to pull out their nicer clothes for the day. Rhett moved behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, with the other pulled back the curtains. With a small nudge she looked at what he was trying to show her. “What Rhett?”

“It snowed last night.” His voice was covered in joy and he most certainly was to happy for getting so little sleep.

“Yes I see that, but why did you get all of us up so early? You know how to drive in this weather.” Jessie continued to gather their clothes. Handing Rhett his pants and socks she saw him sit on the bed and start to get dress.

“I do know how to drive in this weather but most people forget. Besides I feel great I couldn’t handle being in bed for another second.”

Jessie grumbled and headed to washroom connected to the room. “Well I am glad you are in good spirits. You always seem slightly down when you guys take a break.”

Rhett just let out an exaggerated sigh. After taking down his nicest shirt from the hanger he threw it on as he walked out the door to check on the process of his two young sons. 

He was not surprised to see one son laying back on his bed with his shirt half on and his pants laying next to him all while he was letting out a small soft snore. His eldest son was leaning against the wall trying his hardest to get his pants on without falling over.

His booming laugh did not ease his sons out of slumber but most assuredly scared the living crap out of them. With their eyes twice their size their movements tripled and the rush to get dressed first was on.

Rhett took the steps down two at a time and found his way to the kitchen. He poured his kids and himself Cereal and started a pot of coffee for his wife, and honestly for himself too. Rhett was actually really tired but as he showed Jessie it had snowed and he could not waste this beauty on a cozy bed.

His family was fed and dressed and ready to go out the door. 

“Rhett honey, church does not start for another 50 minutes. We can just take it easy right now.”

“No we are going now. It will be fine.” 

Jessie and the kids just nodded yes and headed to the car. Rhett took his spot at the wheel and began the short trek to the church. 

That is till Jessie noticed that Rhett was going the wrong direction. “Rhett where are we going?”

“Oh I just need to check something.”

Jessie crossed her arms. She knew where they were going.

“Why are we going over where Link is?”

Rhett kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes fixed to the road. “You know how he likes to sleep. I want to make sure they don’t miss the service.”

She could only giggled at her husband. 

As they pulled onto the street they both could see the Neal family’s rental car running. “Look honey see they are ok, they are going to make it.” 

Rhett turned and parked on the side street. Still able to see the rental car both Rhett and Jessie looked on. “Really Rhett he is a grown man and he has Christy to wake him. He will make it.”

As she finished her sentence she noticed she was talking to thin air. Rhett had jumped out of the car and was running towards Links mother's house. Her laughter filled the car as she watched her six foot seven tall husband try and bend down. She gave him credit he was trying hard to be stealthy. 

Jessie noticed that the Neal family was beginning to file out of the house with Link being the last one. She also noticed that her husband was hiding in a bush with what looked like snow ball.

After Link secured his wife's door Rhett let out a loud “Hey Link!” He answered to the yell by spinning around.

His spin didn’t even get to finish when the cold and somewhat slushy snowball hit his face. His glasses fell and his hat was off kilter. 

Jessie was sure he swore, if he did not he at least was not happy. She saw him get his glasses and get in his car. Link sped off and left Rhett out in the cold.

After Rhett made his way to their car and buckled up he finally looked at his wife.

“I think I made him mad.”

“What made you think that?”

Their car ride to the church was in silence.

When they entered the building Rhett saw that Link and his family chose a pew that was already occupied and no room for his family. The guilt pain came back and he licked his lip out of worry. 

Finding another pew Rhett tried to focus on the sermon. His wife tried to calm his nerves with small hand rubs and soft pats on his knee. No matter what she did Rhett was stumped at Link's reaction. They always played pranks. They always got each other and that was that. 

Maybe he would say sorry through a text. 

Getting his phone out he brought up Links number and began to text him.

*Hey man sorry that I hit ya with a snowball. It was just a joke. No harm meant.*

Hitting the send button he waited. Rhett looked in Link's direction and saw him get his phone out. Few moments later he saw Link put his phone away.

Rhett felt defeated.

The sermon was finally over and Rhett just wanted to find that cozy bed again and just nap the day away.

Jessie had asked if they should wait for the Neals so he could talk to Link, but Rhett just shook his head no. They headed out the door and began the short walk to the car. Only making to the small tree they were stopped by an old family friend who wanted to catch up. Rhett let Jessie take the reigns on the conversation and just only slightly listened.

Rhett was about to try and get his family away when a very angry voice pierced his ears.

“Hey Rhett, why don’t you face me!” 

 

Rhett knew it was Link and boy did he sound mad. Rhett gulped and took a side glance to his wife.

“Just say sorry.” 

Rhett hung his head and slowly turned to face the very angry Link. 

“Look at me when I am talking to you.”  
Closing his eyes and wishing he just slept in, he finally tilted his head up. 

“I said look.”

His eyes opened he was only blinded by the sun for a moment.

What he saw took his breath away. His eyes went deer eyed.

“Do you think I wouldn’t get ya back?”

His eyes saw that not only was Link holding a snowball but so was his wife and three kids. What made him even happier was the goofy smile that Link had on his face. 

“Neal family present arms.”

All five raised their arms and took their stances to throw.

“Fire!”

Rhett did not have a chance he was pelted with snowballs. He turned around and looked at his family..

His heart was filled with pride as he saw his wife and kids prepping snowballs.

Grabbing one he turned and looked at his best friend.

“This is WAR!”

 

It was a sloppy war and many innocent citizens were only slightly injured. No matter the casualties, the front lawn of the church was filled with laughter of two families that truly loved one another.


End file.
